Terror on the Horizon
by ZombieFan
Summary: Diary of an Umbrella security agent, who ignores the companies evil, until it begins to destroy his life. Continuing story, new chapters will be added in time.
1. The Begining

Resident Evil: Terror on the Horizon.  
  
CHAPTER 1: May 10, 1998 I lay in bed on a spring day after a long nights work. It was 11:30 and I could feel the warm Saturday sun beat on my face. Being a security chief has some disadvantages even with my high salary, especially when your head of security at Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. The company is like any ordinary drug factory. Except for the secret labs down below, where Mr. Birkin and the other scientists do their experiments. William Birkin was a total genius with a touch of mad doctors disease. I was called down to lab last night because one of the experiments had broken loose. Some sort of freak concoction those sick doctors had cooked up. A human turned inside out with a huge, long piercing tongue. An Re3. Birkin had called it a licker on the phone and told Victor to get down to the lab with some men to take it out. William had perfectly nick named that thing. It licked a giant hole through one of my guys before we could take it out. I can remember the shear terror on young Raymond Jackson's face the moment before the licker killed him. He was dead in an instant. The thing had ripped his heart out with its tongue.  
  
Birkin had yelled at me not to say a word to anybody about last night. He said that it was some sort of biological weapon. But whatever it was, and whatever else they have down there I wanted no part of it. Utterly disgusted with that thought I arose to a fresh pot of coffee brewed by my wife Mary. I was surprised she had stayed with me for these past 6 years. It wasn't until 3 years ago that I got the high paying job at Umbrella. And I was hardly home since I got the job. After getting a shower and getting dressed, I went down stairs to the sound of laughter. I found the blonde, fresh-faced wife of my boss, Annette Birkin. She was sitting there talking with Mary about having a picnic. All Umbrella workers and there families were welcome to come. She looked up to the sound of my shuffling and raised her head. "Well good afternoon sleepy, she said. Rough night. Did my honey William give you trouble"? She and Mary started to laugh. I let out a forced chuckle. Annette always thought of herself as a comedian. She was always going around to the offices at work. Trying to lighten things up. But today I was not in a cheerful mood. Not after what I saw last night. "Yeah he's a regular slave master", I replied. And we shared a laugh. I walked over to the table and gave Mary a kiss. "Where's Sherry at. It's been awhile since I have seen her". "I dropped her off at her grandmas" said Annette. "I need to go help William with a test". With those words I flashed back to last night. That poor boy...the telephone rang bringing me back to reality. I walked over answer it and it was none other than Raccoon City's favorite police chief, Brian Irons. "Matthew's" he barked. "Is Mrs. Birkin there. Her husband has been ringing my phone off the hook. Saying something about her being late for a test at the lab. Tell her to leave right away. Birkin sounded pissed". "Sure chief I'll tell her". With that Irons hung up. I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Annette. That was Chief Irons on the phone. He said your husbands been calling off the hook looking for you. Says you're late". "But he said be there at 2:00, its only 12:30". She sat there for a bit and spoke with a tear in her eye. "I think he has finally cracked. Umbrella was pressuring him to work long hours and to turn out this new formula. And he hasn't seen his daughter in weeks. He hardly has any family at work. And even though I am there most of the time, I am hardly allowed in the labs". She began to cry a bit as Mary went over to hug her. "Well I guess I better get going. If he needs me early then fine. I'll go. Thank you for the coffee Mary, Victor". I nodded and saw her out the door and then drove away.  
  
"When do you work tonight Victor".  
  
I replied tiredly, "6:30. I need to run down the new security system and train the new guys". I let out a yawn. "So what are your plans for today".  
  
She said, "I am going out for a hike with the mayor and the city council". I kept forgetting my wife was secretary at city hall. Mayor Harris and his family had frequented our house often for dinner. We lived in Raccoon Hills, a small ritzy neighborhood south of downtown Raccoon. We took the house because it was the closest to the Umbrella facility. We had no kids do to our busy careers. There were many times we talked about kids but I would always change the subject. Mary knew that she could only get the serious commitment of marriage out of me. Parenthood was not to my liking. Kids always seemed to be a hassle to me. We had our arguments like any other couple. But I hoped that no matter what would happen, we would always be together. Through good times and bad, till death to us part. 


	2. Truth Comes out

CHAPTER 2: May 12  
  
Itching. Rashes. Fevers. Umbrella workers were beginning to quit. And new people were joining not even knowing the terror that was on the horizon. To make matters worse, the secret lab at the Spencer estate had a chemical accident just yesterday. The higher ups told me it was no worry, which my security crew did not need to go and secure the area. The special team there could handle it. But I had my doubts. In my debriefing from Mr. Birkin I was told that the chemical spill had only contaminated a few scientists, and that they will be taken care of. But of course I was not told what kind of chemical it was, weather or not it was dumped into the water supply. I told him that he should do something. The people of Raccoon City could be in danger. But what he told me was shocking. "Don't worry Matthew's, those people in town will be dealt with soon enough". And with that he left, which really pissed me off. His complete and utter disregard for the safety of the people. And especially the population of Raccoon, the town where his wife and daughter lives. Would he harm them too? In his mad ambition for power. And then he remembered Mary. If that bastard would do anything to harm her, he swear he would kill Birkin himself. But for now I would play it cool. Be the good little soldier Umbrella had hired. Now more than ever I was determined to put a stop to Umbrella. If I was to do it, I knew that I couldn't do it alone. I would need some help. And I knew exactly were to get it. The U.B.C.S. Umbrella's own military force. But first I would need to poke around in the organization to see which men could be trusted. I would need to get the word out to the people of Raccoon about Umbrella's plans, but I needed conclusive evidence first. So I had to get into the mainframe of Umbrella's super computer. And being completely illiterate in computers, I would need a hacker. And one man came to my mind when it came to hacking. And that man was Brad Vickers. The impulsive S.T.A.R.S member was somewhat unreliable in the heat of battle, but he could be trusted. That was all I needed. There would be no fighting. I could get him in with my key card, and knew I could persuade the guards there that Brad was just a tech who was there to work on the computer. But there was one small problem. The super computer was down in the labs. The very place I had no desire to go down into. The experiments were kept in cells and the doors were electrified. But I had my worries. But to be on the safe side, I would get some men from my own staff and make sure they are fully equipped. So it was settled. I would storm the facility. 


	3. First Blood

Chapter 3: May 27 Murder. A woman was killed last night. She was out walking in the woods and was attacked by a wild animal. In the Raccoon Forest in the Arklay mountains. Exactly where the secret lab was. Could something have gotten out and killed that woman. The police had deemed the murderer as wild animals do to the teeth marks. I immediately thought of the licker or something even more terrible. An investigation was already in order as the police swept through the forest. And then they came across the Spencer Estate. They were about to check it out when Brian Irons called and told them that the U.B.C.S had already checked it out. After checking the work order, I came across startling news. No one had gone to check out the mansion. And then another thought came across my mind. Police Chief Brian Irons. Is Irons taking bribes from Umbrella? So they can go on with business. It is no secret why he is so paranoid all the time. He is too worried that he might get caught. Or his conscience is playing with him. Messing with his mind. I always knew Brian Irons as a somewhat sick, twisted, egotistical maniac. He squandered his money like he was some rich aristocrat, buying grotesque paintings and sculptures. He thinks he so powerful and untouchable. Just cause he is the chief of police doesn't make him God. But who in the company could be paying Irons off. Sydney, Jackson, or maybe Mr. Trent. Victor had seen him only a few times, but with each glimpse he became frightened by the slender man in black. He was cold and mysterious, but not power hungry like the rest of them. His eyes seemed lifeless and full of anger. I knew each of these men where highly financed, but none of them knew the first thing about biochemistry. They were all involved in White Umbrella, the branch of the company that deals with biochemistry research, but none of them where scientists. One of them had to have supplied the bribes to someone who knows his way around a lab, someone like William Birkin. 


	4. Discovery

It could not be hidden anymore. Attacks by the viscous cannibals plagued   
Raccoon. Twelve people in all have died so far. Umbrella was running out of excuses. It   
was either an evil cult in the woods. Or just some messed up psychos were performing   
the attacks. But then there were also the reported wild animal attacks. Oh it was just some   
dog with rabies or something. Mad dogs were common in the summer. And stupidly the   
press bought it. Ignorant bastards. Victor knew the truth but couldn't say it. The truth was   
that some of the test subjects had gotten out of the Spencer Mansion after the outbreak.   
The cause was right in front of their faces and they just wrote what Umbrella told them.   
They will pay with their lives if they aren't careful...  
A telephone ring woke me up from my daydream. It was the pompous Mr.   
Jackson. "Matthew's", he barked.   
  
"Yes sir Mr. Jackson".   
  
"I want you to go and check out one of the attack bodies down at the morgue.   
This one was found yesterday in the park. Supposedly he was with Umbrella security   
down here at the plant. I want you to go and identify the body. And Matthew's, bring a   
piece".   
  
And with that he hung up. Now I was really confused. Identifying the body was standard,   
but why did Jackson want me to bring a gun. I complied and got into my work clothes.   
Black Asante shoes, a present from Mr. Trent, black pants, black shirt, black tie and his   
black sports coat. Of course I wore my ID tag. A pass that had an ugly picture of me on it   
and that it stated my Chief of Security role at Umbrella.  
I arrived at the hospital around 2 in the afternoon, went through security and   
flashed my id card, and went to the front desk and asked the secretary which way the   
autopsy room is. When I arrived in the room the doctor was there to greet me.   
  
"Hello their Mr. Matthew's. I am glad you came, cause I can't make heads or tails of it   
myself".   
  
I looked down in disgust at the sight on the table. Thirty-year-old Andrew   
Ignasky lie before me. His face completely distorted. But he had on a set of dog   
Tags. I knew that Andrew always wore the dog tags of his late grandfather who served in   
W.W.II. His stomach was missing too. Everything. Gone, Intestine, liver and kidneys. All   
gone. There were also bite marks on his arms and neck. According to the doctor he was   
found not to far from the Raccoon Forest. Passerbies had seen dozens of birds pecking at   
something and reported it. The police were confused as hell and called for the experts at   
Umbrella. Then it struck me like a blow to the stomach. One of the test subjects at the   
Spencer Estate must have gotten out. Victor had a feeling it was one of Umbrella's   
twisted experiments that was behind the death of one of Raccoons citizens.   
  
"What do you think the cause of death was Mr. Matthew's?"   
  
The doctor was staring right into my eyes, as if he knew what I was thinking. I thought of   
the quickest thing to say.   
  
"Besides the severe blood loss and trauma, I would have to say that this man was eaten,   
alive. Do you need anything else from me, because I need to get back to work."   
  
The doctor still had a puzzled look on his face but replied, "No. All we needed you to do   
was to identify the body. Plus I need to get started on the autopsy".   
  
I then left the doctor and returned to my office. I arrived at the front desk around 4 in the   
afternoon. I went up to my office and Jackson was they're waiting for me.   
  
"So what did you see", Jackson said.   
  
"Well it was Ignasky. He seemed to have been eaten alive."   
Jackson sat there, puffing on his always-lit cigar.   
  
"So what do you think of how our experiments work. Pretty efficient, huh".   
  
I looked at him with utter disgust.   
  
"That man was my friend you sick twisted fuck. And you just threw him out like   
yesterdays trash. How can you just sit there and look me in the face after what you   
created."   
  
Jackson sat there and pondered on what I had said. And with his smug attitude he replied,   
"Because I can. And there isn't a thing you or anybody else can do about it." Outraged by   
these comments I stormed out of the office. And as I left Jackson let out a sickening   
laugh. 


	5. Death and Disaster

CHAPTER 5: September 20  
  
More and more attacks were happening. The police were still be used as   
  
Umbrella puppets and Umbrella just covered up every attack. My   
  
conscience was messing with my mind. Driving me crazy. Should I tell the   
  
Fed's about Umbrella? Or maybe Umbrella had already bought them out. Bribery   
  
seemed to be what Umbrella was selling, not medicine. Whatever I wanted   
  
to do, I needed to do it fast. I've been noticing cars following me home. Circling my   
  
house. Like Umbrella knew what I was thinking. Impossible to believe, but with   
  
Umbrella, they didn't know the word. But rest to sure their secret should be out   
  
soon. According to this morning's briefing, the special S.T.A.R.S squad was   
  
going out to search for the so-called "evil cult" in the woods that were supposedly   
  
doing the attacks. Morons will believe anything. But they cannot escape the   
  
mystery of the Spencer estate. They have to search it. Bring Umbrella to its   
  
knees...  
  
I startled at the sound of my wife's frightened voice. I rushed out   
  
of bed and down the stairs to the sight of his wife's crying face. "What happened,   
  
what's wrong", I barked. "Someone just called, and said for you to back off   
  
or bad things will happen and then just hung up", Mary said. My face   
  
became as red with anger then ever. "That its, its time to spread the word. Its   
  
time to bring Umbrella down".   
  
Chapter 6: September 25  
  
"Shoot them up boys. Keep the fire on". Myself and a few handfuls of the   
  
police squad are inside the RPD building, firing outside the window.   
  
Dozens and dozens of the "freaks" are trying to get inside for a meal. They are   
  
piling on top and are breaking through the barricades. A few of them are inside   
  
and the screaming of the cops is unbearable. "Screw it. Fall back. Back to the   
  
main hall. Covering fire, two man spread lets move it". I agreed with Sgt.   
  
Nick Carlson and began to follow him down the hall. We continued our fire and   
  
waited for the others to get behind the door. The west barricade finally cracked and   
  
twenty zombies began their march down the hall. Two rookies are the only ones   
  
left in the hall. One of them trips and falls and his gun discharges into his leg. He   
  
is fine and tries to get back up but the other cop shoots his other leg. He gives   
  
him a sick grin and runs to the door and him and the others nail the door shut   
  
and bolt it. They can hear the screams as the rookie is ripped to pieces.  
  
"Barricade it good!" The last lock is set and the squad finally has some   
  
time to rest. There are only twenty-two of them left. Basically ranging in rookies,   
  
but Sgt. Carlson can lead any men into a fight. We are running low on ammo and   
  
some are fighting with empty shotguns as clubs. We found out that the head is   
  
weak, and any strong blow to it can render them dead. We can thank Chief Irons   
  
for the low ammo. That freaking psycho had the ammunition spread throughout   
  
the police station. Possibly to cause confusion among his officers. He probably   
  
thinks that everyone is against him, so if he was going to die, he was going to   
  
bring everyone else with him. It's been about two days now, fighting through this   
  
nightmare. Irons is missing, Umbrella seems to have high tailed it out of here and   
  
they zombies control the streets. There has to be another way out of town. The   
  
streets are blocked off and a report of "giant creatures" in the sewers pretty much   
  
takes that route out of commission. A Tylenol sounds pretty good right now. This   
  
ongoing headache is unbearable. The pounding on the door brought me back to   
  
reality. "Jesus they are breaking through. And the same goes for the front door   
  
too. The unstoppable freaks were beating down the west wing door and the front   
  
door. Pretty soon this lobby is going to be one big slaughterhouse".  
  
"Sgt we have to move now", yelled one of his officers. "We are just one   
  
big hot lunch ready to happen. We need a game plan now". Carlson stares at the   
  
man for a bit and fires a bullet into the officers head. "The day that son of a bitch   
  
tells me what to do is the day hell freezes over". With that no one dared to say   
  
another word.  
  
"Jesus Christ Nick, what in God's name do you think you are doing". Nick cocks an evil grin at Victor and puts the gun to his head. "You   
  
dare question my authority. Do you want to be next". I stared down Nick into   
  
submission. "If you are going to shoot me, shoot me. But if your not then put the   
  
gun down and get your head on straight". Nick put the gun down and began to   
  
break down.  
  
"Fuck this whole town. And fuck you Vic". Two gunshots ring out and Nick   
  
falls over.  
  
The men were in shock and all I could do was stare down at the floor. A loud crash   
  
rang out and legions of the undead stepped into the lobby. 


	6. The Skeleton City

Chapter 7: September 30  
  
The city is beyond help......... The police are dead, Umbrella is gone and those "freaks" now rule the street. Those lifeless, hideous "freaks". The streets are no longer safe to walk on, the parks no longer safe to play. My wife was ripped to pieces when the first hours of the attacks began that cursed night seven days ago. Umbrella was behind the whole thing. They had been using hundreds of machines to pile cars 20 feet high, blocking the citizens from escaping this cursed city. They had to have launched the virus into the water system, and then let the "freaks" out of the cages and set them loose. All this credited to one man, William Birkin. He had to have been dead by now. The day before the first attacks, a secret operation was sent to collect Birkin's new pet project, the G-Virus. None of them made it out alive. No one but them knowing their killer.   
  
I was brought aware of the situation driving home from work, the day of the first attacks. Two people were lying down in the middle of Main Street with a younger man kneeling beside one. It seemed as though he was gouging her eyes out and eating them. No one there was lifting a finger to stop him. Pulling out my Beretta, I ran up behind the man and plugged three rounds into his chest. It didn't even faze him. He turned around and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were cataract, skin peeling off his face and the stench of death on his body. He stood up and made a lunge at me. I smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of my gun. Then I heard the sirens in the distance. Thankfully help was on the way. I moved the bystanders away and told them to run. I ran to my car and grabbed another clip. When I brought myself up he was slowly moving towards me. I took aim at his heart and fired. Once, twice, three times. But he kept on coming. Just then two police cars came flying past and side swiped the young man. Sending him 10 feet backwards. Four cops surrounded it waiting for it to get back up. A young black cop came out with a shotgun and poised for it to get back up. The man stood up again looking for another meal. The cop fired and the buckshot round ripped into his skull and he fell to the ground, moving no more. After checking my ID they let me on my way. Knowing I worked for Umbrella was good; they knew I wouldn't give away any secrets.  
  
And that was a week ago today. It seems I am the only one left. I often thought of pulling the trigger on myself a few times. But I stopped myself, knowing that I wanted to make it out. The night of the first attacks, as the police were being devoured, three helicopters arrived and at least 125 soldiers arrived. Seeing the umbrella on the side of the chopper gave me the tip that they were the U.B.C.S. Umbrella's own strike force. And mostly all of them were killed in less then 3 hours, hahahaha. No one can stop the "freaks". No one. They run this town now. They are the judges, they are the jury, and they are the executioners. And they are very good at their jobs. 


End file.
